The Meadow (only wetter)
by WhoMe6621
Summary: All that time in the meadow and Bella never once had to pee. I'm writing what no one else will. Welcome to watersports, Bella Swan. Vampire Edward and Human Bella. Set in Breaking Dawn before the wedding. Bella has to pee, Edward is suddenly hungry for more than her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks M, for betaing! I so appreciate it!**

**This story involves vamp Edward being attracted****to human Bella's urine. I understand if that is not your thing. There's a little back arrow in the top left corner - click****it now ;)**

**All that time in the meadow and Bella never once had to pee.**

**I'm writing what no one else will.**

**Welcome to watersports, Bella Swan**.

"I'm so thankful you let me have some of your time today, love."

"You say that as though I haven't promised to marry you, Edward. Like forever isn't enough."

She sits up from where she was laying with her head on my chest. I miss her warmth already.

I sit up and keep my hands to myself, though I long to touch and comfort her.

"That certainly was never my intention. I know you're busy. I just miss you every moment we aren't together."

"You're being ridiculous." She shakes her head, but smiles, letting me know she isn't upset with me for being overbearing. Her face twists in pain and I'm confused. She moves so her hand is between her thighs, and she looks like she's trying to keep a straight face.

I tilt her chin so she looks at me and ask if she's okay. She nods but quickly bites her lip.

"What's wrong? You're making me nervous, Bella." I take a deep breath and look around us. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for her squirming.

She huffs, closes her eyes, and blurts out, " I have to pee. Like right now. I drank too much caffeine today and now we're in the middle of nowhere, and if you put me on your back I'll wet myself." She covers her vibrant red cheeks with her hands and looks at the ground. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Don't be. It's part of being human." I try to think of a solution but she's already on her feet and quickly walking towards the wooded area along the edge of our meadow. "Bella, how can I help?"

"Turn around, don't listen or watch. Charlie's taken me fishing since I was little. I don't need any help peeing in the woods. "

I'm incapable of 'not listening' but I turn my back and cover my ears. This is so foreign to me. My body yearns to know exactly where she is and her condition. It pains me to not be with her. I here her zipper being pulled down tooth by tooth and then the sound of denim against her soft thighs. I hear her take a deep breath just a moment before my sense of smell is assaulted with _her_.

Her hormone levels, the sugar in her blood, along with a million other things that make her Bella. My pants are getting increasingly tighter as I try to think of something other than my love's lower half unclothed and her urine spilling onto the ground. Leaving part of herself behind. She's bare right this second, mere feet away, and I'm harder than steel. The scent of her arousal increases as does her adrenaline. She's turned on too and maybe nervous about being caught.

My seventeen-year-old self wonders if I could take care of myself without her knowing. Surely, I'm more than a peeping tom — above stooping to that level of depravity. But the thought is still there, being entertained. As a boy it would take minutes maybe, but the monster I am could be done in seconds — without her knowing. I rub my hand against myself and realize it's only a matter of control. If I can resist her blood surely I can resist this. I sense a difference though. Her blood calls to me to feed, drink, kill. Her urine calls to my need for her body, to join us as man and wife — to take her. I've never been without some urges but I could at least will my erections away until I was alone. This is completely different. I want her now, in an animalistic, caveman way. I want to see my cock filling her, stroking her, and making her come. I want her to mark me as hers.

She stands and fastens her pants. I lay on my stomach to hide my very uncomfortable problem and look at the fibers that make up the blanket. Maybe I can distract myself with counting each tiny strand. If I was able to blush my face would be aflame.

I can't hold back my smirk when she uses hand sanitizer. If she knew how I really felt would she run? Would I finally be seen to her as the monster I am? Bella lays next to me so that our legs and arms are touching and is much more relaxed but aroused than before.

"I'm so sorry to have done that in with you here. I just couldn't think of any other way."

She dips her head in embarrassment and I turn my head to capture her lips between my own to make her feel like the precious woman she is. I caress her jaw and move her hair behind her ear. We turn our bodies toward each other. She instantly runs her hand under my shirt to feel my stomach and I nearly come undone. I slowly kiss down her neck so she can catch her breath and I can hear her sighs of pleasure.

I've never wanted to give in so badly. I could be inside her in a moment. My cock twitches and she gasps. I'm usually much better at keeping my desire hidden, even when we are _practicing_ as she likes to call it. But today I never considered it. I'm unravelling before her.

I move my head and arm out of her way so she can see me. I sense her heart rate pick up and her arousal spike again. Her legs rub together and she moves her hand lower, slowly without ever looking me in the eye. I'm fascinated by the idea of her touching me in such an intimate way and watch her hands descend. Starting at the base, her fingertips graze along the length of my dick and I bury my hand in the earth below us. I don't want to be too rough with her and this is the easiest way to curb my need to grab her.

I'm sheathed in the heat of her hand and so on edge I could scream. She grabs me tighter and I thrust into her hand slowly enough to not give her brush burn from my pants. I moan and whimper, in my effort to not hurt her. She turns her hand to move her palm against me and squeezes me harder. Bella keeps licking and biting her lips — drawing my attention to her mouth, and the idea plays out in my mind of her unzipping me and taking me in, so hot and wet. I growl in my frustration, making Bella jump next to me. She moves her hand faster and I take a deep breath to fill myself with her scent. I'm so close and seeing her desperately working her hand over me and knowing how much she enjoys it pushes me over the edge. We both watch as my body shakes and a dark area appears on my jeans.

I've never come so hard in all my life. For the first time since the change, everything's quiet — blank. This is pure bliss. I know Bella's next to me smiling and quite pleased with herself, but the guilt is overwhelming that she didn't enjoy the same pleasure I just did.

"Bella, my love," I whisper as I lean down to kiss her, to taste her lips with mine. "I don't know how to thank you or seek permission to reciprocate." As I start to ramble she gathers my hand in her own and places it on her stomach, just above where her jeans begin.

I slowly move my hand lower between her thighs and run my middle finger against the seam. She moans and I notice how damp the material already feels. We watch together as I rub her through her jeans. I can feel her pulse thumping and wish I had the courage to feel her wetness with my fingers — to let her heat soak through my stone flesh. I cup her with my hand and she nearly hyperventilates. One wrong move from me and I'll crush her pelvis. I have to keep my mind clear and focused.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and unbuttons her pants, lifting herself off the ground, and she pulls them down just below her ass. I'm assaulted by the scent of her arousal and a hint of urine from earlier. I calm myself down before I rip the blue underwear from her body and suck them dry. Seeing my hesitation she takes my hand in hers and moves it against herself, under the soft fabric. I cup her with my hand again but slowly move my middle finger between her folds. I could melt into her soft, wet, heat, that makes me instantly hard again — and it's only my finger. If it was my cock inside of her, I could never stop. I'd be lost.

She grinds herself against me forcefully and I'm engulfed in fear. I never want to hurt her but I need to help her feel ecstasy like I did. I speed up the slight movement against her clit and she starts to quiver and moan. I increase the pressure against her as far as I dare and we watch as she writhes below me as she comes. Keeping my hand against her, I feel the pulse of her pussy contracting against me and move my fingers again, but she backs off mumbling about it being too much. I lick the sweat from her neck and then from her chest, to taste all of her. She shivers against the coolness of my tongue and I smile at the thought of her reaction when I eventually lick where my hand still is. Instead, I settle for licking my fingers that are coated with her. I moan and wish I could hold her down and lap all she'd give me for days.

Bella moves closer to me and kisses my jaw, driving me mad. We're both fully sated but still wanting. I imagine this will be our future once she's changed, except there will never be a need to stop.

I move my mouth to her neck and whisper, "soon" too low for her to hear, and slowly make my way up to her lips.

I kiss her softly and ask. "Do you think you'll have time to come back here tomorrow? Alice seen earlier, that the weather should still be clear."

Bella nods and snuggles against me tighter. "Yes. Definetly. I'll be sure to remember to pee before we leave the house though."

My heart falls and I'm so full of shameful need. I lower my hands from her back into her panties and pull her against me. Feeling the soft supple skin of her ass I groan and say, "or don't" into her ear. Her heart races and I know she heard me. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Is she scared, disgusted, excited? I'm terrified but so hopeful. The thought of her intentionally peeing for me makes we want to never stop touching her in every way she's been begging me to. I release her ass and move my hands up her sides and under her shirt to feel her hardened nipples against the pad of my thumbs as they dip into her bra. She gasps and tries to pull me more fully against her with all her strength.

"Is that," she lets out a shaky breath and continues, "is that why you're so unlike yourself? It turned you on?"

Her voice is so guarded, I'm afraid to answer with words. I tuck my face into her neck and nod as I hold her body tight against my own. She swallows thickly but doesn't respond. Some part of me wishes I had never known, wishes I could go back to this afternoon when I was ignorant of this baser, fetish-filled part of myself. The other part of me is thankful I'm able to share my every want and desire with the woman who will be my mate for all eternity. That there isn't an ounce of my being that I need to hide from her.

"I never knew until today that it was something I would want or need. I swear, Bella. But it's like the switch has been flipped and I want nothing more than to be marked by you."

I reach into her underwear again and sigh when her thigh brushes against my erection.

"I want to be covered in your essence. To give you everything you've been asking me to. To make love to you for days on end." I kiss her breathless and continue. "Those wolves, especially Jacob, need to stumble into this meadow and smell us. They need to know that you've claimed me, as I have you."

Her deep brown eyes stare back into mine with resolve. She isn't shy or questioning my sanity — she's empowered.

"I don't understand it," Bella bites her lip and runs her hand through her hair. "But I don't care. I'm so glad you finally feel like I do. Do we have enough time for one more?" She asks as she looks at the tent in my pants.

"Always, my love. Always," I say and place my hand back into my favorite place between her legs.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Love, ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over 18 only - mature content/ filth warning.**

**This is unbeta'd so please excuse my errors.**

**Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Thank you TwiKinkFest for the inspiration! **

**Thank YOU for reading!**

After dropping Bella off, I head home and go out for a hunt. I need to feed and come.

I'm overwhelmed with thoughts of Bella straddled above me, soaking me in her piss, filling my mouth, warming my stone flesh. I want more. I need more.

Sinking my teeth into the first deer I find, helps sate my hunger for blood but only serves to increase my arousal. I wrap my hand around my dick and thrust with abandon as I drink from the animal.

Coming on my pants is not something I've done purposely in some time but I'm excited by the wetness. Is this what her panties would feel like soaked in her urine? I continue masturbating and filling my briefs, but it's not the same. I crave her wetness, her heat, her smell.

I come again at the thought and look at the mess I've made. I have to go home and shower without anyone seeing me. There's no way for me explain this.

A million options race through my mind and then I hear her. Alice. She's concentrating on the items she's carrying; a change of clothes for me, and some towels to clean up with. It's clear that she's passing no judgement, but merely helping me.

_There is a bag packed in your car Edward. Take it with you to Bella's please._

I need to reign myself in. If Alice is this concerned...

_NO! Don't backout or downplay this. She finally feels empowered by her humanity. She feels sexy, wanted, needed - don't deprive her._ She screams at me with her thoughts.

_Are you sure? You aren't disgusted by me?_ I ask her without speaking, using the silent communication we tend to favor.

"Of course not, Edward. Everyone, human or vampire, needs to delve into their deepest desires at some point. You aren't hurting anyone. Have fun. Be a seventeen year old. Your family loves you." I nod and take the items shes holding.

"Oh! Don't use any of this yet, sweetie. You need to feed again." With a wink she spins on her toes and is gone.

I take her advice and drink two more deer, all the while pleasuring myself. Maybe if I can do it enough I won't be in danger of hurting Bella. I won't be so over eager. I'll be better suited to please her. At least that's what I tell myself as I jerk off with abandon. I've never felt this need before and it's quickly consuming me.

I notice the sun setting and decided to pull myself together and clean up. I bypass the house and head straight to my car to retrieve the bag left by Alice and decide to open it with Bella, assuming it contains things for both of us since she was so set on me bringing it along. Charlie will surely be home by this time, though. What could we possibly need ?

As I approach her house from behind I listen for his thoughts, and am surprised to find nothing. Slowly I approach the house to find only her beast of a truck, no cruiser. I climb to her window and am assaulted with the scent of her arousal. My love is on the bed, legs spread wide, two fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy, while her other hand fingers her clit. She says my name over and over as she pleasures herself and I say so softly.

"I'm here, my love. Please don't stop. Please." All of my earlier preparations are for not as I am instantly hard again and can't stop touching myself. I remove my clothes and bare myself to her so she doesn't feel alone. She moves up the bed and tells me to sit at the bottom; she wants us to watch each other.

I do as I'm told and nearly come that instant. Her juices between her legs, her tits pushed together showing off perfect nipples hard and pebbled, I want to devour her. Instead I stroke my dick slow enough for her to watch. It's the best torture. I grab a towel off the floor and place it under me as to not mark her sheets, knowing I don't have long left. We both speed up our movements and I hope she's close.

Her body blooms into a soft pink blush and she comes on her fingers. Her legs jerk and shake as she sighs and moans but doesn't stop. She seems to move her finger in deeper, searching for another, bigger release. I come in spurts watching her, and she licks her lips.

Suddenly I hear Alice's thoughts again. *Open the bag, Edward.*

I stand at the end of the bed, still hard and longing for her touch and unzip our gift. The note on top surprises me; if I could blush I would be scarlet.

Venom is not poisonous if ingested ;)

Charlie won't be back until tomorrow night.

I turn it over for Bella to see and she removes her fingers and crawls over to me. Her fingers are around me and her tongue is exploring the head of my dick so fast I nearly stumble. Hot, wet, and gentle as a feather, her lips surround me and she sucks on me like a straw. She places my hands around the base of my cock, and motion for me to move them. I hesitate to which she leans back, looks up with lust filled eyes, and says, "Please. I want more."

I'm careful to keep my hand low enough to not bump into her lips as she tries to take more of me in, moaning all the while. I brush her hair out of her face and watch as wet lust trickles down her thighs. I stopped breathing when she started to better feel her but my grunting has used all my oxygen. I take a deep breath and taste her in the air. "Are you sure?" I ask before letting go and she replies but sucking me harder. I hold her hair back , in case she moves and come on her tongue and down her throat. She sucks, licks, and swallows all she can before pulling back and aiming me at her chest. I mark her perfect perky tits and shudder when she licks the come off her lips.

"Your turn." I pick her up and lay her down but she giggles and sits up.

"After we see what else is in here." We sit across from each other and bring out the bag's contents. Disposable mattress protectors, multiple curved vibrators, bottles of water, towels and a garbage bag.

"How did she know I'd be so thirsty?" Bella asks as she chugs an entire bottle of water. I smirk and shake my head to clear my thoughts. I know what everything is for but the vibrators, but my soon to be wife is eyeing them up and blushing. "I..ah…was trying to see if maybe I could you know…" She looks at me with wide eyes and then down at her pussy.

"If you could what?" I pull my hair out of frustration of not having my tongue between her legs, this is really unfair that I have yet to taste her coming on my tongue.

She dips her head in embarrassment and mumbles,"Squirt."

"Squirt what?"

"You're so dense. I won't be able to pee once I'm changed but I've read that a woman can find her G Spot and squirt during orgasm. I'm assuming vampires can too."

"OH! Well lay back. I won't stop until I find it." As I place everything on the floor, I realize she sent everything for a reason. I move Bella off the bed, strip it, use one of the covers, lay her back down and place a towel in front of myself. I hover over her first and kiss her breathless, tasting myself on her lips is not something I thought of before but it fulfills some deep animal need in me. I've claimed her, marked her - and I need to be marked by her in return.

I start by licking her inner thighs and am rewarded by her spreading her legs further apart. I use my finger first to find the bundle of nerves she's been searching for and rub it gently while tonguing every last drop she gives me. I'm careful to keep my teeth to myself but increase the pressure as she pulls me closer to herself.

"I feel like I'm going to pee, Edward." Mimicking her, I moan and lap my tongue against her faster. She has to be willing to let go, to let her body be pushed further in order to have the orgasm she wants. I keep her legs form closing and chuckle, press my finger harder against her G Spot, and she tries to make me stop as she thrashes on the bed. "More. Fuck! Stop. Stop. Don't. Oh my God! So fucking good. I can't take anymore. You better move! AHH!"

Her entire body twitches and she comes and a stream of hot fluid into my mouth. I do as she did and let some hit my body. I quiver and jerk myself to orgasm before her muscles even stop contracting.

I let her relax until her heart slows a bit and her breathing levels out before grabbing one of the vibrators and using it on her. I turn it up once it's on the right spot and watch her legs twitch and convulse. "It's too much. I really think I have to pee."

"Good. I want it." I lean forward so that my dick is in front of where her stream should be and press on her belly ever so gently. I rub over her bladder knowing that when she gives in this time her bladder will let loose.

She starts screaming at me again and is trying to sit up enough to watch. Thankfully my long arms allow me to support her neck while mastrubating her. As she starts to twitch I tell her to open her eyes and we both watch as stream hits my dick and balls quickly followed by another. The second makes me growl and I move under her and hold her above me in a squat, figuring it would feel most natural to her. I move myself to bathe in her piss as she moans as I hold her open and sit her on my face. I swallow her last couple drops and assault her with my tongue. She rides me and once again I jerk myself off, coming on her back, my chest, and the bed.

I have just as much energy as when I got here but I quickly realize she doesn't. Her body is spent and in desperate need of a break. I lay her down next to me and comb her sweaty hair off of her face and kiss her gently. Handing her a bottle of water I ask, "Do you want me to shower you, love?"

"Is it really gross if I say no?"

"Probably but you need a nap. We'll clean up in a bit."

She nods and falls asleep curled into my side, straddling my thigh. She must be sore and craving my coldness against her.

I watch her sleep and breathe in the smell of us together. Any normal person would be horrified, but I am no normal person and the smell of sex and her that lingers is the very finest aroma in the world. I want to commit it to my memory. Bottle it up and keep it forever.

Hours later she starts to squirm and mumble in her sleep. She squeezes her legs shut and mumbles more words I can't decipher. I rub her back and hum to her. She sits up and bites her lip before moving, saying fuck it and positioning herself over me on her hands and knees. I feel the slow trickle before the rush hit my crotch and then stomach and she pees on me again. She watches me harden further and precum start to drip as I try to stay still and let her be in charge, let her claim me as her own.

She strokes me softly and lowers herself onto me. "I'm sore. I need you inside."

I stay still and let her set the pace. With each time she lifts her hips and lowers them, more of me slides in and strokes her deeper. Her soft, smooth, heat envelopes me and I'm convinced that this will be the best moment of my existence. My fingers dance across her skin, from her thighs to her neck and everywhere inbetween as she keeps her hands firmly planted on my chest.

My legs start to shake and my teeth clamp shut as I fight the urge to flip her onto her back and take her. I know I'd move too fast, too hard, and hurt her or even worse lose control and give in to my need to drink her. Her blood is calling to me like heroin to an addict. It knows it is meant to coat my throat and fuel my body.

Bella has no idea of the war within me. She moves her hips in slow sure circles and lets my coolness seep into her. I'm beginning to absorb her heat though and fear this will start hurting her.

I place the back of my hand across her clit and pussy lips to give her more relief. When she sighs and grinds into it I decide to be bold and move my other hand to the crack of her ass. She shivers, and takes all of me in.

"Perfect. Ah." She smiles and moves over me faster, squeezes me tighter. "Rub me harder and come in me, Edward. Please."

I move my hands more firmly against her, while being careful not to push too hard. Her pulse thumps below my hands and venom pools in my mouth. I clamp my teeth so hard they feel ready to shatter and let the growl in my throat escape as I let go.

"Oh I can feel it," she moans as the first ribbon of my come hit her inside. Moaning louder and grinding into me she climaxes with me. I growl as she sighs. Her pulse so fast and hard like it's pleading with me to free it.

She stays on top of me and I slide my feet up so she can lean back and rest on my legs. I've never felt this close to sleep, this peace since my change. She closes her eyes and I watch her body come down from it's high.

Staring at her has long been my favorite hobby. But now I want to repeat this. Her near sleep, my cock still buried in her cum dripping pussy, her body covered in sweat. Far past where this started so innocent and sweet, has become so depraved and filthy. And I want more. Never satisfied. Never sated.

"If you come in me again, I'll let go one last time before we shower. It just felt so good. I didn't think a woman could feel that."

"I've never encountered it, love. But if that's your desire slide up just a bit."

She moves to expose the base of my hardness and I stroke myself too fast for her eyes to see more than a blur. I explode again while she yells, "yes, yes, yes!"

"It's so good. So good. I need to know if I'll be able to feel it after the change. Can I ask Alice?"

"Um. I guess." I move my hands under my head and watch her. I've never seen her so happy and sated.

She moves off of my but quickly sits down and leans back. She places her legs along my torso with her feet by my head. Using her fingers she spreads her lips wide and proceeds to empty her bladder onto me again. I smell our scents mixing and fight to keep my eyes open so I can watch.

I run my hands along my stomach where I feel her heat seeping into my body. I'm suddenly thankful that we discovered her ability to squirt. Even once changed she'll be free to coat me in her essence.

She moans and keeps her eyes closed. "We really need to clean up."

"May I?"

She smiles and nods. Knowing that I can move at speeds that will have this done in minutes instead of hours.

I lay her on the bed and start the shower. A towel wrapped around her lower half keeps her from dripping as I carry her in. The bed is changed and ready for her to sleep, before she is done wetting her hair. I join her in the shower and wash all the remnants of our ecstasy down the drain. Dried off, her hair brushed, I situate us in bed and sing her to sleep.

Once again I hear Alice's thoughts outside.

_I'm so excited she wanted to ask me! Yes she'll still be able to feel it, only much more intense. The family will be able to smell you on each other. Congrats on being mated, dear brother._

_Now to just marry her and make her yours forever. Have fun!_

_I know this is creepy but the phone chiming would freak her out._

I chuckle and watch her pulse beat along her neck. Soon.

**Please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
